


Wavelengths

by icedpocarie



Series: Self-indulgent nico and reyna fics [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nico & Reyna Friendship, bianca is alive here, comedy?, every character tagged has a chapter that centers them, mommy reyna, much fluff, nico-centric but only kinda, one shot series, reyna-centric but only kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedpocarie/pseuds/icedpocarie
Summary: Nico and Reyna was a combination that no one expected, but everyone immediately accepted. After all, Nico already considered Reyna as his sister and Reyna had always indulged Nico.aka: The evidently biased events like that time Nico thought Thalia was calling for Reyna when she asked for his older sister. Or that time when Leo was reprimanded by Reyna but Nico got away without any punishment, among other events that show obvious favoritism between the two.aka 2.0: university!au featuring the adventures of Nico and Reyna... kinda.





	1. Thalia realizes the wonders of specification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia realizes the wonders of specifying her words.

_**[Thalia]** _

 

Being the head of the Greek House, The Hunters, inside the campus, Thalia has a lot of tasks to do. While there are a lot of privileges that she gets from being the head - such as having minor allowances regarding her professors and academics - sometimes, she feels that the tasks she has do not pay enough rewards.

But even though that thought crosses her mind from time to time, she still loves the Greek House because the founder, Artemis, was one of her idols.

Among one of her many tasks is getting the members to return to the house. While most of the members of the House tend to stay during their time in the university, there are also some members that have their own personal houses on the campus.

One of them is Bianca di Angelo, who was the eldest daughter of one of the heads of the university - similar to her own father.

 

As soon as Thalia finished cleaning up the stacks of paper on her desk, she immediately drove to the large mansion which is the university home of the Di Angelo family.

After ringing the doorbell and hearing the faint permission from Nico di Angelo - Bianca's younger brother - Thalia entered.

When she entered the living room, what greeted her was the sight of Nico sprawling on the couch, a controller on one hand.

Unlike most underclassmen, Nico didn't immediately greet her - apathetic and cool as always, she begrudgingly thinks - she called out to the younger male, "Nico."

"Thalia," Nico barely looked up from his game with a small nod.

A part of Thalia's mind couldn't help but wonder how exactly Nico grew up like this. Back in their high school days - they knew each other because they were distant cousins - he was more energetic.

Now the boy barely even gives the minimum effort - not that he needs to, though, because as far as Thalia heard, Nico was still managing to ace his classes.

Containing an oncoming sigh - Nico didn't even ask her why she was there - she started to explain, "I'm here for your older sister. Where is she?"

 _That_ caught Nico's attention and finally, he looked up enough from his game to meet Thalia's eyes. For a moment, Thalia wondered if Nico would accuse her of stealing her sister from him - a similar situation happened a few years ago when Nico was far more expressive and much younger.

Instead of discouraging her or making a snarky remark, Nico finally answered her, "She's in the kitchen, preparing snacks."

Oh.

That kind of made sense, considering that Nico was well-doted on by his sisters.

"Alright, thanks," With the location received, Thalia gave Nico a small smile as she headed to the kitchen.

 

As soon as she arrived in the kitchen, she called out, "Hey, shouldn't you -"

She stopped in the middle of her sentence - mind not cooperating - when instead of Bianca, there was Reyna in the kitchen.

She blinked once, twice.

Was Nico playing pranks on her? The boy seemed far more mature than most, but maybe he _was_ hiding a naughty streak or two.

Before she can turn around and scold Nico - she still had tasks to do, after all - Reyna called out to her in a greeting.

The honor student gave her a smile as she approached, a bowl of different chips on her hands, "Thalia, it's nice to see you."

 

Reyna joined her as she returned to the living room. Instead of looking guilty - or gleaming with happiness, whatever emotions pranksters should have - Nico only looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

Then, his face lit up when he saw Reyna behind her, with the chips on her hand.

Before anyone can say anything, it was Thalia who spoke first. She gave a small, pointed look towards Nico as she inquired, "Nico, were you playing a prank on me?"

"What?"

Thalia blinked as she saw how Nico gave _her_ an offended expression - like _he_ was the one pranked.

"Nico, playing pranks?" As Reyna moved towards the couch, even she had a surprised tone of voice.

"Well," Thalia started, "I asked Nico where Bianca was and instead of pointing properly, he told me to go to the kitchen."

Instead of defending himself, or even being annoyed at the accusation, Nico just chuckled - a weird, rare occurrence that took Thalia by surprise.

"Oh, so _that's_ what it was," Nico finally said, and then, he added, "I thought you were asking for Reyna."

Thalia wondered if Nico was right in the head, but she still tried to explain, "I was asking about where your older sister was... oh."

And then, it also dawned on her why Nico suddenly found the situation amusing. In the back of her mind, Thalia slightly berated her head. Of course Nico doesn't do pranks, he just misunderstood things _a lot_.

"Wait," this time, it was Reyna who spoke up again, "You thought that Thalia was looking for _me?"_

"Yeah?" Nico shrugged, looking like he already got over the situation as he took a chip from the bowl, "You're also my older sister, right?"

At that, Reyna _beamed_. The honor student - strict and rational and logical and all synonyms that Thalia can remember - grinned brightly, looking just a tint flattered by Nico's words.

But before anyone comment on how happy she looked - or anyone can voice the agreement that yeah, Nico _actually_ does consider her an older sister and vice-versa - Reyna decided to help out Thalia, "Bianca's upstairs."

"Alright." Thalia smiled herself, glad that she can finally finish this task.

Just as she ascended the first flight of stairs, Nico called out lightly from the living room, "Thalia, next time if you're looking for Bianca, I think that you should be more... specific - so that I can help."

Thalia remembers how close Nico was to Reyna - how she was one of the few that seemed as important as his own blood relatives to him - and she voiced out her agreement, "Yeah, I'll do that."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I initially wanted to write this similar to how Indulgent was written - a series of interconnected short drabbles - but I'm always weak for university!aus and before I knew it, I've already had a 1,000+ words chapter lol. I was actually supposed to write a micro-fic collections about Reyna and Nico if this was a oneshot, but I'll finish this first. 
> 
> Reyna and Nico's platonic friendship remains my favorite and for the first chapter, it's Thalia! I really liked writing this chapter and hopefully, you'll like it too. I feel like this is a bit more fluffier than Indulgent, but maybe it's because it's longer hahaha.
> 
> Hopefully, I can update soon. Also, every tagged character has a dedicated one-shot similar to this, so there would be 13 chapters overall. Unbeta-ed so forgive me for any mistakes. 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated and thanks for reading!


	2. Jason almost became Nico's brother-in-law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know," Nico's answer took Jason by surprise, but it was his next sentence that almost gave Jason a heart-attack, "You almost became my brother-in-law."
> 
> ... Wait, what?

_**[Jason]** ___

____

Among the hundreds - maybe, even thousands - of younger people in the university, Jason's favorite underclassman remains to be Nico di Angelo.

____

While the younger boy didn't have the best reputation - there was a mix of awe and terror when it comes to other people's perceptions regarding him - Jason knew that Nico was just a normal boy like every single one of them.

____

Granted, people don't also think that Jason himself is a normal boy - since everyone expects too much of him and sometimes even heralds him the unnecessary title of a Golden Boy.

____

Perceptions of the university aside, though, Jason knew that Nico - while mature at first sight - was also a kid at heart. When the two of them hang out together, their topics can range from video games to board games to sports.

____

Just as Jason was thinking about Nico on his way out, he heard something that caught his attention.

____

"Isn't it unfair how Reyna didn't give Nico any punishment even when he also was part of the latecomers?"

____

... Wait, what?

____

Nico _knew_ Reyna? Then again, were they _even_ talking about the same Nico that was on his mind?

____

And just as he was about to kick the thought off his mind, he heard another sigh, "Damn, Di Angelo has the most unfair connections."

____

... Oh so they _were_ talking about Nico.

____

 

____

After classes, Jason waited in an empty table of Mcdonalds for Nico. The younger boy texted him and said that he would come in a few.

____

As he waited for Nico, his thoughts went back to this morning's events - and then, to Reyna. His heart warmed a bit at the name because the girl truly was one of the most amazing women that he had encountered.

____

Dignified and stoic, with a great sense of responsibility - Reyna was very qualified to be the student leader that she was today.

____

However, the conversation from earlier still tugged his thoughts. How did Reyna and Nico know each other? And Reyna - disciplined as she was - never let anyone skip from punishments, no matter if their parent was the head or other similar reasons.

____

Were the two from this morning simply talking about rumors? As far as he can remember, Jason also knew that Nico never really did mention anything about Reyna when he's with him.

____

"I ordered for you, but you have to pay for both our meals."

____

Before he can think about anything else, the familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts. When he looked at the source of the voice, Nico simply sat on the chair opposite him as he placed the tray on the table.

____

"Why should I?" Jason asked, even though he knew that he would treat the younger boy regardless. Before he can say anything else, there was a small packaging that caught his attention.

____

He met Nico's eyes, a disbelieving expression on his face, as he pointed out, "Did you just buy both of us Happy Meals?"

____

Nico didn't even look embarrassed or guilty.

____

"I was collecting the toys," Nico shrugged - and Jason can only contain his sigh. 

____

Even though Nico looked cool - according to the girls - or cold - according to the guys - Nico really does has a very childish side of him. Jason knows that there is no other college student that diligently collects Happy Meals like Nico does.

____

It was endearing, in a way. Because no matter how much Nico had grown up, he still had a special place in his hearts for the plastic models and small stuff toys that the Happy Meal provides.

____

"And besides," Nico spoke up as he started eating his fries, "I was the one who bought the food, so..."

____

Jason wanted to point out that Nico _literally_ only buys Happy Meals when the two of them eat at Mcdonalds. That, and the fact that even though it was Nico who initially bought for them, it would still be Jason's treat once he pays back.

____

Still, looking at Nico smile brightly at the toys, it's not like Jason could complain about it.

____

 

____

For a while, Jason and Nico only talked about mundane topics. Since the two of them frequently meet each other, it wasn't like there was a lot for both of them to catch up on.

____

Nico, as usual, was doing well in his classes - though he still says that he was bored of his current professors. Jason also talks about his own classes - and also teases Nico about the increasing workload.

____

That is, until Nico let out a small sigh as he narrated, "I was late today and the professor wouldn't let me hear the end of it."

____

Wait... didn't Jason hear something similar this morning.

____

"Nico," thinking that this was the perfect time to speak about the question that has been bothering him, Jason asked, "Do you know Reyna?"

____

Instead of caring too much about his question, Nico only continued to munch on his meal as he nodded, "Yeah, why?"

____

There are a lot of things that Jason can answer that - like ask him why he never mentioned it before, or that he heard about Reyna letting him off without any punishment this morning.

____

But more than anything, Jason also wants to tell Nico about his previous history with her. After all, since he was very close friends with Nico, it was only right for him to know about it first-hand, right?

____

"Well," Jason stares at Nico - who was still as apathetic as ever, "We dated before."

____

And Jason didn't know what expression he expected Nico to have, but it _definitely_ wasn't the unchanging one that is on Nico's face.

____

"I know," Nico's answer took Jason by surprise, but it was his next sentence that almost gave Jason a heart-attack, "You almost became my brother-in-law."

____

... Wait, what?

____

"What?"

____

Instead of answering his question, Nico just gave him a teasing smile as he moved the conversation to another topic.

____

 

____

After that, the two of them went back to talking about normal, everyday topics. Even though Jason was still confused about Nico's answer - though he feels that the younger boy was only teasing him - something caught his attention when the two of them stood up and left the fastfood chain.

____

As soon as the two of them went outside, there was a familiar girl who approached them.

____

"Nico," Reyna called out - making Jason look up at the source of the voice. When the girl realized that he was also there, she gave an amiable smile as she also greeted, "And Jason."

____

"Hi, Reyna," Jason says as Nico nods up to the girl and hands her a take-out meal. Jason blinked at that, and states, "Were you waiting for Nico?"

____

"Yeah," Reyna answered - as she took a peek at the takeout and smiled a little bit. And then, meeting Jason's eyes, she divulged, "I'm driving him home, so..."

____

... Well, that was a surprise. 

____

When they were dating, Jason knew that there was no one close enough to Reyna - whether a girl or boy - that she ever showed this much fondness too. Hey, Jason dated her - and even he didn't receive the look of fondness that Reyna is currently giving Nico.

____

"That's why I told you that you could have been my brother-in-law," Nico helpfully supplied. When Jason only gave Nico a confused look, the younger boy gave a short laugh as he added, "She treats me like I'm her younger brother."

____

"Hey, you," Reyna's voice was teasing, " _You_ treat _me_ like an older sister."

____

And watching the two of them showing each other an unbelievable dose of fondness, Jason couldn't help it when a smile formed on his lips. Both Nico and Reyna were important people to him, and to know that both of them were this close to each other...

____

It was nice.

____

And it was also, quite frankly, making him feel like a third wheel.

____

Putting his hands in his pockets, he coughed. And when he received the two's attention, he said, "I'll be going first."

____

And instead of letting him, Nico simply gave Reyna a small smile as he asked, "Why don't we drive Jason home, too, Reyna?"

____

"Don't look at me like that," Reyna said with a small smile. And then, to Jason, she offers a small smile, "Come with us."

____

With the two people who were important to him, Jason knows that it would be a nice ride home. 

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Nico AND Jason and Reyna... These are pretty much god-tier ships for me before Jason received his canon ship. But still, I still appreciate Jason and Nico's friendship - and also Jason and Reyna's, too.
> 
> I really, really liked writing this chapter, overall. I love Jason-Nico's dynamics, Jason-Reyna;s history, and Nico-Reyna's dynamics. This is basically all my favorite things gathered together.
> 
> I hope that you liked reading this, too! Have a niiice day.


	3. Leo is not the only one who broke the rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> … What? Why? How?

**_[Leo]_ **

 

It’s only been Leo’s third year in the university and Reyna is only a year higher than him when it comes to the hierarchy, but everyone – him included – knew that when it comes to disciplining the students, there is no one second to her.

Leo wouldn’t call himself a model student – there were far better examples, like Jason on a good day, maybe Frank – but he is far from being a delinquent. The most that he’d done to break school rules was to accidentally break a glass on accident, but that was it.

However, even just the few meetings with Reyna in her disciplinarian mode, Leo knew that the girl definitely was _tough_ to even the smallest of rule-breaking.

And that was exactly why he is shaking in his boots a bit as he lined up with the other latecomers by the gate of the university.

 

Lining up has always been a chore, but terror is added into the mix when it comes to moments like this. It also didn’t help that as Leo looked at his back, there was literally no one next to him.

Here he was, at the end of the line. Gods help him.

It didn’t help that he was also becoming a little bored – and more than a little nervous – so the only thing that he can do is watch as Reyna narrow her eyes one by one on the people at the line.

“Your name?” Reyna asks one of the girls ahead of Leo. Even though her voice was calm and stable, it still managed to let a chill pass by everyone else, knowing that she’s quite generous with dishing additional punishments if she finds out an additional mistake.

“I’m –“

“Wait, is that cigarettes on your pocket?” Reyna asks and the girl visibly trembles in her position.

Oh, no. Out of all the days to bring a smoke or two, it had to be on the day that Reyna is inspecting. Leo knew – not from experience, but from a scene he watched months ago – that this is definitely not going to end well.

“Wait, it’s not –“

Reyna’s stares were enough to cut off the excuse. And even though she is most definitely going to give a community service to the girl, she still managed to look a little gentle as she sighed for a minute.

“You can smoke out of the university.” Reyna tells her and for a moment, the girl in front lit up. But then she immediately deflated when Reyna followed with, “However, rules are there for a reason. Here, take this and go to the counselor later on.”

The girl is teary-eyed as she accepts the paper and runs off.

Leo looks at the line and sighs. There are still more than a dozen before him and he’s still the last on the line. The only thing he hopes is that he doesn’t accidentally break another rule in the process.

 

“Honestly,” as almost an hour had passed, even the boy next to Leo looks bored. So much that he suddenly talked to Leo, saying, “Reyna’s so tough.”

At that, Leo laughs – even though he was surprised to be in this conversation. He was also half-hoping that this doesn’t turn into a shit-talking topic because he still values his life. Slowly, he nods his head and agrees, “Yeah, she is.”

“Well, that’s part of her charm,” the boy shrugs, not minding that he was talking to a complete stranger, “She’s fair, at least. Other council members play favorites all the time that they took up too many hours for line-ups.”

“Oh,” Leo quirks his brow a bit, not knowing that small bit of information. Unluckily – or luckily – for him, he always seem to get on the rule-breaking list when Reyna’s in charge.

The two of them continue to talk with each other, but after fifteen minutes, the line didn’t seem to ease up and the boy in front decided to talk to the girl in front of him.

 

Finally – after what seemed like hours, which was most likely only two hours – there were only five people left in the line. Leo takes the time to review his notes when the appearance of one last late student caught his attention.

As he moved his head towards the approaching boy, his eyes widened a little bit because this boy was… Nico di Angelo.

While he was the brother of his close friends, Leo had never been with Nico alone. And that’s precisely why as he watched the quite infamous boy walked towards him, he didn’t know if he should greet the other or not.

But then, their eyes meet and before he can do it, Leo muttered a small greeting, “Hey, Nico.”

“Oh, it’s you.” Nico says, as he arrives to the line, “You’re late, too?”

It felt a little weird to be casually talking to him – when even upperclassmen were talking a lot about Nico di Angelo, both girls and boys. Rumors say that Nico only talks with those he wants to, so Leo was half-expecting to be ignored.

Then again, Leo had visited his house a few times when he had a project to work on with Hazel.

“A few hours earlier than you, at least,” Leo couldn’t help that smart remark and he was holding his breathe in until Nico just gave a small grin. There was a pause and Leo added, “What’s worse, Reyna’s the inspector so you should make sure you’re only very tardy.”

At his statement, Nico blinks his eyes before it crinkles – and for a moment, Leo wonders if this was the view girls had when they call him an angelic prince or something along those lines, because for someone so intimidating, he _can_ be breathtaking.

“What’s wrong with Reyna?” Nico finally asks, both amusement and concern wrapping his voice.

“Dude,” it felt weird to call Nico that, but that was how Leo rolled, “Did you not hear the rumors? She’s the fairest, but also the pickiest council member.”

There was a small pause as Leo gauge Nico’s reaction – still amused – and he added with a whisper, “You’re almost three hours late, you’d probably get off with voluntary work at least.”

“Mmm,” Nico just nods his head – casual, almost indifferent – and Leo kind of wanted to bash their heads together.

With a university as big as theirs, the number of voluntary works was endless. Is Nico just that indifferent or did he not know?

Either way, he didn’t have the time to ask because before he can say anything else, there was a cough behind him.

And it was a very, very familiar cough.

Leo tried to plaster a smile on his lips as he slowly turned around, and then, the smallest of chills run on his skin as he faced a politely smiling Reyna.

“Leo Valdez,” Reyna calls out in a greeting, “How many times have we met like this?”

“I don’t know,” Leo replies honestly, “I also don’t know if it’s fate or coincidence.”

At that, Nico snorted softly behind him and Leo is close to calling him out on that. However, Reyna continued just in time before an immature quarrel starts, “Hmmm, since you’re in the end of the line, that must mean that you’re quite late, aren’t you?”

Leo wants to point out that a certain someone had been almost three hours late but he bites his tongue.

“Well, last time I let you off with signing, but it’s already your… fifth time.” Reyna mentions as she reads through her list. And then, she meets his eyes – and Leo just _knows_ that it will not be a good thing – as Reyna remarks, “Come to the council room later at 5. We’ll let you choose which available volunteer work you’d prefer.”

The only thing that Leo can do is slacken his jaw as he nods and walk past.

He was about to go to his classroom, but he suddenly remembered that there was still one last person behind him – and well, misery loves company. Even though Leo had just received a bad paper, it would feel less miserable if someone else receives the same thing.

But just as he returns to the line, he couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Reyna’s smile turn completely warm as she briefly patted Nico on the shoulder.

Their words were soft, but Leo was still close enough to hear the woman say, “I’ll let you off this time.”

_… What? Why? How?_

Leo’s eyes widened at that and he thought about saying that Nico was three hours late, when the boy beat him to the punch when he muttered, “I’m three hours late, Reyna.”

“Hmmm,” At that, Reyna smiles a bit as she closed her logbook and noted, “Even the best students have their downtime.”

… Since when did Reyna make a blatant excuse? How can three hours be considered a simple downtime? And… since when can Nico be considered as the best student by someone who isn’t part of his admirers?

Nico laughs at that, but shakes his head. Leo remains rooted in his spot with shock – because did the great wall of Reyna just let Nico in without any difficulty?

And then, at the sight of Reyna accompanying Nico as they walk away – forgetting to greet them back when the two nodded their heads at him – a certain fact formed in Leo’s mind.

During the time, Leo thought that it was impossible, but maybe, just maybe, Hazel wasn’t wrong when she said that Nico _is_ Reyna’s favorite.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say but sorry for this super duper late update :( Life just happened before I knew it, so.... hahaha. Well, I think that hopefully I'd be able to post the next chapters faster because I really am feeling my writing muse these days.
> 
> Also, this fic was centered a bit around Leo and honestly I don't know how to write him super in character but can I just say that he was fun to write? And fun to read too, lol, when it comes to the books.
> 
> That and ahhh, Reyna lol. Reyna definitely WOULD let Nico pass on anything hahaha. I really hope to see them working together or even just conversing in one of the next Trials of Apollo books. please.


End file.
